The present invention relates to a guide arrangement for the saw frame of a mechanical frame saw of the type in which the saw frame guide is mounted pivotably on the stationary machine frame.
In a machine of this type, the saw frame guide includes a vertically extending flat inner guide plate on which the guide part of the saw frame slides. The guide part is in the form of a plate adjoining the rear end of the saw frame back, and slides on the guide plate via laterally protruding guide faces. Further, the guide part is provided midway, in the horizontal direction, between its ends with a vertical guide groove for the engagement of the crank pin of the crank drive for the saw frame. The guide part is additionally provided, both ahead of and behind the vertical guide groove, in the direction of the stroke of the saw frame, with respective guide grooves with horizontal guide faces by means of which the guide part is supported against slide blocks, rolling bearings or the like, carried by bolts secured to the guide plate and extending horizontally through the guide part.
Such a guide arrangement is generally known and has been in use fundamentally in mechanical frame saws at least in the last decades. Here, parallel with the inner guide plate on the other side of the guide part, there is disposed an outer guide plate which is set upon the ends of the bolts protruding through the guide part. This known guide arrangement gives the saw frame the requisite security against tilting, over its entire stroke, both in the vertical and in the horizontal direction, so that clean vertical cuts result in the worked stock, with each cut producing waste equal to practically only the thickness of the saw blade and with most extensive preservation of the saw blade.
However, this known guide arrangement is extremely solid and heavy on account of the demands made of it, which signifies corresponding high material costs. The cleaning of the saw frame guide as a whole is also complicated, because the outer guide plate must always first be removed for cleaning and in its refitting trained personnel and great care are necessary to restore the exact guidance properties for the saw frame.